The Rise of Primus
by Lover-of-all-Pairings
Summary: A bot who thought of the people more then that of the gods, who loved the people more then anyone else. Who was just a commoner, but still fought for the people, earning their right to stand up tall with the other gods that brought fear to the people. This bot became the teacher and protector of the people. And her name is Primus. (Want to find out the true secrets about Primus?)
1. Prologue

**The Rise of Primus**

**Chapter title: **Prologue  
**Author:** Lover-of-all-Pairings  
**Pairings:** None, but it may come later as the story comes along, it depends on what ideas come up.  
**Ratings:** T  
**Warnings: **None (If you think I should put any in there, please tell me)  
**A/N: **I know, the title, couldn't be any plainer, but it was the only title I could think of. Anyways, this story idea came out of no where, but I liked the idea so I decided to write it down and share it with you guys. Even though this might go against all the comics and series, I liked the story and idea, so I'm going to destroy and butcher a lot of what Primus and it's actual story... a lot.

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

"There are many gods of Cybertron, most, if not all. Lived within the time of the first civilisation of Cybertron, teaching us the life we live now. There were gods of music, love, leadership, war, protectors, even those of time and space itself. They were powerful and well respected, even though some gained the respect by fear. As their power frighten us, and we were not as strong as them.

Now, these gods didn't just arrive one day and became their mighty selves. No, Cybertron herself picked them. Choosing sparklings that had this power in them, raising them herself to become who they were. How she did it, no one knew, except one day those sparklings became mighty, and powerful gods.

Soon these mighty gods started to be cruel to those that respected them, thinking that their power made them better then us. Cybertron thought she made a mistake of picking those that should have protected, taught and guided us to become a greater society. Cybertron cried for those who took the punishment of what she has done.

It was also rumoured that you could not become a god unless you were chosen by Cybertron herself, and many believed that, even the gods themselves. But one day, one bot went against that rumour. Rose up and became as powerful as them, but this bot... This bot was even more loved by us then the original picked gods.

This bot fought for us, stood up for us. Wasn't afraid by the special picked gods who done nothing to earn their name, done nothing but forced us to bow down to their mighty power. This bot earned their right to become a god, a god more loved and known then that of what Cybertron picked. Cybertron was proud that at least one of us had stood up to become a god more worthy of their title then that she had hoped for those she had chosen.

This bot, that we love and pray to everyday, that gave us what we have. Who fought for us even though we ruin it, and even though some might not believe in that bot. But it didn't matter, this bot wasn't a bot of music or love, not even war or leadership, this bot wasn't even a god of space or time . This bot was something more, this bot...

Was the god of the people, of us. This bot was our protector and teacher, something that the others should have been. This bot was our god, not of music or war. But of us.

And her name was Primus-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Her?"

"Yes, her. What god did you think I was talking about?" The story teller said, he was a dark red and green mech who had dark blue optics. He held a crystal in his hands that glowed brightly. The crystal brought up an ancient drawing of Primus, is was blurry, even though the femme in the picture was young, she held a great leadership and honour in her stance. The picture captured her perfectly.

The grey and blue frame that curved nicely, her body was bigger then that of the bots that surrounded her. Praying to her for what she has done, she held a glowing object in her hands, but it was unknown as the picture was too blurry.

"Um... I thought you were talking about Primus." answered Hound, as he and the others stared at the picture of the so called Primus.

The old mech laughed gently, "Oh, you thought Primus was a mech. Don't be fooled by her title of what she is. A femme that fought hard to get where she is, and became who she is. A god of us." The mech smiled at the shocked faces of his listeners. "This is a drawing, or painting of Primus. After she earned the right of being a god." He then flickered the crystal powers off and it took back the picture.

When he told these mechs that he was a story teller form a long line of story tellers, the mechs wanted a story told to them. So he chose the greatness story of all, the rise of Primus. But many were confused that Primus was a femme, not a mech.

Sideswipe yelled from the back of the group, "Isn't Primus a mech, that is what I was always told." The other mech also nodded at this.

"Many are confused by this, as her power and greatness to earn their right of the god of us has taken away the status of her being a femme." The older mech laughed. "Don't worry mechs, she was the kindness bot ever created, naive and beautiful not just on the outside, but also on the inside."

"Okay, so Primus is a femme, not a mech."

"Right, now do you mechs want me to continue or not?" The older mech watched the others carefully.

"Please do, I want to know more. How did... _she _actually become a god if it was rumoured that only Cybertron could pick the gods?"

"Well, you better get comfortable, this story is going to be long, it will be from the very start of Primus's adventure, and she will learn many things on the way." The mechs settled into the seats, or ground if they didn't have a seat for a story that they had surely before the war. "Primus was one of the people of the civilisation..."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I don't know where that came from, it kind of just popped into my head and I just wrote it down before I lost it. Also with Primus being a femme... Don't ask, because I can't answer that myself. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this random story here. And I might have the chapter up next week, it depends on what my week is like. As I have two other stories I'm working on and one of them is falling behind.

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Sisters

**The Rise of Primus**

**Chapter Title: **Sisters  
**Author:** Lover-of-all-Pairings  
**Pairings:** None  
**Ratings:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**A/N: **And here is the first chapter after the prologue, or second if you prefer it. I just want to thank you for those who are reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Primus sighed deeply, relieved that her chores for the day are done. She always knew that she did much more then her other sisters, but that never let her get upset with how she lived. Working hard was apart of life, and some work harder then others. She looked up towards the bright sun, praying that it would stay out a little longer for the day was almost done. It was always short as her chores took most of the day away, seeing not much of the lovely sun._

_Even thought she loved the sun, she still shared that love with the moon and the stars that cover the night sky. But she saw the night more then the day, she would love to see both equally._

_Soon, the sun started to set, and the moon took it's place. The once bright land turned dark, but the moon was there to give light for those who walk among it. She guessed that the god of the sun and moon could not listen to her praying for more sun, it did have a cycle to follow and they must keep on it. The god of time expected it, and nothing less._

_Rising from her place on the ground, she took one more look to where the sun used to be before walking away. Climbing down the uneven ground and crawling under rocks to high to climb, she made her way through to the now empty streets of the village she lived. Even though the streets were empty, the houses and bar were not. Loud music and voices escaped the rusty doors of the bar and open windows. But in houses there was lights and shadowed figures of families settling for the night._

_Passing the homes and through the empty streets, Primus found herself in front of a building bigger then the others. Statures stood out the front, with arches that led to the doorway. It was rusted and looked like it was going to fall apart soon, but it still stood up tall. She made her way to the front door, that somehow was still attached to the hinges. She pushed it open and walked into the large hall, seeing a group of femmes sitting in front of another stature, praying._

_She knew that her home was old and not like other houses, and that those that live within it's walls were not even blood related. She still called this home and those in side were her family. She was grateful for what she has, like she is told she should. Those that have brought her up have taught her well, that of how all life is a gift and should be treasured, also that things around her are beautiful and she should feel cherished to have it._

_And she did, she loved everything to do with life, some call her naive and stupid to love something so much. But she couldn't help it, the music, paintings, the sun and moon, the planet, even the people themselves were beautiful. And nothing could change her mind on that. She also thanked the gods for teaching and helping them to understand that, to give them this life. Cybertron, their planet picked them to be gods, and they were lucky to have such people to help them in life._

_"Primus." The name was called coldly by an older femme, her blue optics narrowed as she walked slowly over to Primus._

_The younger femme smiled, "Yes, Daritex?"_

_"What were you doing out so late again? You should be praying with your other sisters." She said, pointed over towards the others with a dark green hand._

_"Oh, I was enjoying what was left of the day, the sun." Her smile never faulted as she started to swing on the spot, slowly falling into the lovely memories of the heat of the sun on her face. She was snapped out of the memories by The older femme talking._

_"Yes, well. You don't have time for that, now quickly. Go and pray before you return to your shared rooms." With that, she left._

_Primus followed her instructions and joined the other young femmes, bowing her head with her hands held together in front of her, she joined in and prayed with the femmes to the gods._

* * *

_Primus laid quietly in her berth, the other two sisters that were in the room with her were sleeping. She looked over to the empty berth, knowing the femme that was missing. She sighed shaking her head, she heaved herself out of the berth. Making her way over to the large window, she stared at the houses below her, her thoughts changing to the houses that held the families in them._

_She wished she was still with her family, but once her parents died, her brother and her were separated into these churches. They didn't think femmes and mechs could share the same churches, so they were separated. The femmes in here all lost their parents to accidents of building this village or of sicknesses they had no cure for. And the ones that had brothers were taken from them, the children in the houses below were lucky to still have their families and their brothers._

_Though she still got to see her brother, she does miss not living with him. Primus wishes her family were with her again, how they all were happy and would play together. Then the sickness came, killed both her parents but luckily it didn't affect her or her brother. It was a pity that her parents died of of helping anyone, but of a horrible sickness._

_Her thoughts were basically slapped out of her by the sounds of quiet sobbing, and then the door opening to show a yellow and pink femme. her orange optics dull, leaking fluids that fell down her silver face, her hands were held to her mouth as if she was trying to quieten the sobs more then they already were. When the femme saw Primus sitting at the window, she froze at being caught._

_"Naverex?" Primus asked gently, "Whatever is the problem?" Primus walked over to her roommate, grabbing her shoulders and giving them a squeeze in hope that it makes her feel better._

_The femme just sobbed, leaning into her sister, hands muffled her response. "Oh, I have..." The femme whined quietly. She then repeated when she received no reaction from her dear friend. "I-I have done something really bad."_

* * *

"Wait! You can't stop there." Yelled Sideswipe from the back of the room.

"I have told enough for now, it's late and time for me to go to bed. I can of course, tell you more tomorrow." The old mech replied, already getting up from where he sat. The others moaned at his answer, they wanted to hear more. Whoever knew that Primus was a femme, they wanted to know how she became what she is now.

"Fine, but you are telling us the rest." Sideswipe taped his brothers arm, and told him that they were leaving. The older mech smiled and waiting until all of them were gone before leaving himself. He wished that the bots now a days knew more about their god Primus, know who she really is.

* * *

**A/N: **There you guys go, the next chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
